nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Luogo Profano
Luogo Profano '''(''Italian: ''Profane Place'') is the eighteenth map in the Zombies storyline and the first in the Casted Shadows storyline. It is set in the streets of Venice, Italy and takes place largely outdoors. The city was abandoned due to the rapid spread of zombies coming from Germany and the city was quickly overrun and contaminated. It features a major easter egg called Catacombe Cleansing, which focuses on clearing out the Element 115 and Element 114 contaminating world above by removing it from the catacombs. It was released for Total Warfare: More Than War on April 15th, 2012. This map featured the original five characters from previous maps once again. A new Perk-a-Cola is featured on this map and it is called Copy Cat Soda, which allows players to share points and weapons with other players. A new Wonder Weapon appears on this map, the Дезинтегратор Версия 1 (''Russian: '''Disintegrator Version 1.) New power-ups, anti power-ups and utilities appear on this map. Opening Cutscene : Main Article: See here Overview Players start out with a black, modern-style M1908, due to the storyline taking place in the modern-era. Players start on the top floor of the apartment building, on the south side of the bridge, where zombies can break through barriers and doors. In the starting room, there is a BAR Type 1-Grade 5 Magnum and a KS-23 available off the wall, each for 500 points. Opening the door to the stairs that lead down to the ground floor is a better choice than clearing the debris to the roof as it brings the players closer to the power. After buying the door, players can clear the debris on the bridge or open the door to a warehouse. Clearing the debris on the bridge costs 1500 points, but it is the most recommended thing to buy. Two new enemies appear in this map, but they only appear during the major easter egg. The first one are the Skeletons. As their name suggests, they are undead skeletons that act in a similar way to zombies, however, they are considerably weaker than zombies. Skeletons appear in many different forms including: Phasing, Fire, Electric, Armoured and Super Phasing skeletons. The other enemy are the Sewer Rats. They are slighty mutated, medium-sized rats that attack the players in packs and can be hard to kill without explosive or Wonder Weapons. Both enemies only appear in the Catacombes during the major easter egg. The power is located in the police station right next to racks of unusable weapons. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the police station, in the garage by an ambulance. The Perk Booster Machine will appear after completing the Mussolini's Last Stand minor easter egg. In a ball of lightning, it will appear on the bridge. All Wonder Weapons (except for the 31-79 JGb-215, the V-R11 and the Gersch Device) appear on this map, but some might have a slightly different appearance. A new Wonder Weapon appears on this map: the Дезинтегратор Версия 1. It fires a red, laser-like beam that, due to its extreme heat, turns any living organism into dust in about 10 seconds. The major easter egg that can be completed on this map is called Catacombe Cleansing. It requires the players to delve down into the ancient catacombes and decontaminate the area of both Element 114 and Element 115, while fighting off the undead forces of the underworld. The reward for completing this easter egg is access to the waterways of Venice via a boat, which, leads the players to the end of the map. A new perk is introduced in this map, called Copy Cat Soda. This perk allows the players to share points with others who are in dire need of points. It also allows players to share weapons out of the Mystery Box after waiting 5 seconds to take it out of the box. Click here for map layout. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1908 (Modernized version) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Wall Weapons *BAR Type 1 - Grade 5 Magnum *KS-23 *SA-2000M *Mini-Uzi *MP5A4 *AWC G2 *AA-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Throwing Knife *Semtex *Bowie Knife Mystery Box Weapons *M14 Rogue *AUG A3 *FN FAL *Valmet M1982 *Gewehr 3A4 *AR70 *K2 *AR-18 *AK-74M *REC-7 *M14 Garand *PP-19 Bizon *American-180 *P90 *K7 *SM-03 *PM-2 *UMP *M40A3 *VSS Vintorez *T-76 Long Bow *M116FSS *M10FCM Scout *Scavenger *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *Дезинтегратор Версия 1 *Striker *MKA 1919 *Xtrema 2 *SPAS-15 *Saiga-12 *QBB-95 *M60E4 *LSAT *MG21 *MP-443 Grach (Also available in dual-wield) *P99 *Model 500 *SIG P-226 *CZ-110 *Grizzly Mk. I *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *PP-2000 *Glock 18 *OTs-33 Pernach *Kiparis *M136 *M202 FLASH *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *MGL-140 *M134 Portable *Mk. 19 Weapons Unavailable Note: These weapons were not intended to be in the game and cannot be accessed in any way. *9A-91 *Ak5C *AR-7 Survival *M17S *M100 *M16A3 *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *CM901 *Spectre M4 *CBJ-MS *RATMIL *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *SAM-R *IWS 2000 *AS-50 *M97 Hunter *Mountain Eagle *M82A1 *Benelli M4 *Auto-5 *SPAS-12 *USAS-12 *W1200 *Ultimax 100 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *L86 LSW *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *M92F *Desert Eagle *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *M93 Raffica *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *VP70 *LAW 80 *GROM *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-29 *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Gersch Device Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut from the final game. Some can be accessed via console commands. *PPS-43 *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Kriss Vector *M96 SBS *Skorpion vz. 61 *M102 Barrett Flame Cannon : Main Article: Flame Cannon Musical Easter Egg : /This City is Bound/ - The Break and Repair Method Major Easter Egg : Main Article: Catacombe Cleansing Minor Easter Eggs There is one minor easter egg currently known. *Mussolini's Last Stand Other Easter Eggs *On the sides of some buildings, a poster can be seen stating, "Come see The Phantom of the Opera! Starring Sniperteam." ''This is a reference to a map of the same name by Sniperteam82308. Ending Cutscene : ''Main Article: See here Achievements *Back for More - Play Luogo Profano for the first time. *Flaming Fleshlings! (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Kill 25 zombies using the Flame Cannon. *Russian Made? Nope - Obtain the Дезинтегратор Версия 1. *Bang for Your Buck - Complete all minor easter eggs. *Cleaning Service - Complete Catacombe Cleansing. *The Hell?! (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Pick-up the broken M1911. *Gratzi! - Escape from Venice. Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Radios : Main Article: /Radios/ Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Category:Maps Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Casted Shadows Category:Luogo Profano